dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gogeta (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Gogeta is the resulting Fusion of two highly powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta , when the Fusion Dance is performed properly. his vioce is a dual voice that contains both Goku and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regrad as the series' most powerful characters. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Vegito, and his Alternate Fusion Dance Counterpart is Gogehan . Gogeta is a Anime only character, meaning he never appeared in the original Dragon Ball Magna. he first appears in Dragon Ball Z "Fusion Reborn" and in Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF, and Dragon Ball GF. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Fusion Reborn:' in Dragon Ball Z "Fusion Reborn", Gogeta makes a appearance during the end of the movie. After, Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms into and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently deceased Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. so goku quickly teaches Vegeta how to perform the Fusion Dance Technique. The Fusion Dance Technique must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbolitc warrior, so when Vegeta fails to extend his index finger in result in the failed Fusion creation of Veku. after 30 minutes, expires, the Fusion of Veku expires and Goku and Vegeta seperate back to their normal states. The second time around the Fusion is perform correctly dued to Pikkon stallin Janemba in order for them fuse. after an amazing display of power and speed, Gogeta fininshes Janemba off with the Star Dust Breaker. shortly afterwards Janemba reverts back inot the teenage Orge and runs away in fear after laying eyes on Gogeta soon after. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Shadow Dragon Saga:' During Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegetaas Super Saiyan 4's could not defeat Omega Shenron, they used the Fusion Dance Technique in order to combat the Evil Shadow Dragon. Vegeta suggests that they should fuse to Goku's surprise, with Vegeta hating the idea on previous ocasions in Dragon Ball Z. with the help of the Z Fighter's distracting Omega, they fused into Gogeta at a Super Saiyan 4 to combat Omega Shenron. having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easlity overpowered Omega Shenron and even used attacks soley to huminilate Omega, and afterwards laughing loudly. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Nikon Saga:' 'Ark Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Ultimate Shenron Saga' 'Techniques and Abilities:' 'Transformations:' 'Veku:' Veku is the fat Version Of Gogeta who occured when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. he is one of the present failed fusions in the series. Vegeta failed to extent his index finger, resulting in an embarassingly weak fusion, forming a fat, incredible weak fighter who was called "veku by South Kai. in this Form, speed is decreased, and Ki is extremely limited. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any Ki attacks due to large drop in power. also because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba, and escape using what is called his "Rabbit Feet" Techniuque. Just like a regular Fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two warriors defuse. this type of failed Fusion, is also seen in Trunks and Goten during the Fusion Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when atempting to fuse for the first time, and seen in Gochan and Buma During the Android 22 Saga, where they formed Fat Buchan when atempting to fuse for the first time. 'Super Saiyan:' This Form is seen During Dragon Ball Z "Fusion Reborn" and in Dragon Ball SF during the Ark Saga before he fuses with Super Saiyan Gotenks in order to create Gogehan. Immediatelty after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though, Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face did not do anything). in a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while, at this lowest-level stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. 'Super Saiyan 4:' This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4. this marks his Canon appearance in the anime as well. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan 4 Forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur, and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite and his eye color is turns blue. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his yellow golden Energy Aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegeta' s attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power went to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact in responsible for this behavior (However, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). it could be implied that Gogeta's personaliy may be based on Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would his Negative Karma Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely as Gogeta immediatley tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterwards. His speed, in this form is the greatest seen in the series by far, being so swift, not even the viewers is able to see his movements. As an example, he is able to knock with what appears to be impossible to see blows, which are shortly later revealed to be three, almost simultaneous strikes. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks so he could "count em" this time", those same strikes appears as simple twitches, if anything. Along, with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraodinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. his only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, the way Gotenks defuesed back into Trunks and Goten or fall out of his Super Saiyan 3 form before he can attempt to finish Super Buu off. In Dragon Ball SF Gogeta once again appear as a Super Saiyan 4 after the fusion between Goku and Vegeta during the battle against the Saiyan, Nikon, who has also reached Super Saiyan 4. 'Super Saiyan 5:' in Dragon ball SF, during the battle Against Malvoc, after Vegeta succesfully transforms into a Super Saiyan 5, Goku and Vegeta then decide to use the Fusion Dance Technique in order to help combat Malvoc. as a Super Saiyan 5, Gogeta greatly outclasses Malvoc in Strength and Power along with Speed. before they could finish Malvoc off, the Fusion quickly expires resulting in them seperating back into their seperate selfs and normal states, dues to the Time restriction greatly reduced and not having any rest from participating in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Super Saiyan 7:' The Only Super Saiyan 7 ever created through the Fusion Dance Technique displayed in Dragon Ball GF. during the Battle Against Ultimate Shenron, Goku and Vegeta fused as Super Saiyan 6 and transformed into a Super Saiyan 7 through Fusion in order to defeat The Ultimate Shadow Dragon and save the entire Universe. Category:Saiyans Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:Fusions